Flowers Instead of Faces
by unicorn guts
Summary: "Where did you come from?" It smiled, slow and indulgent before pointing to the sky. ZimxDib, ZADR.
1. one

It's three in the morning and Dib still can't sleep, his cheek is resting onto his pillow, gold eyes blinking slowly.

In the darkness, Dib can't see much. The blinds are open, but it's raining and the only light comes from the glowing figures on the digital clock. Dib is not alarmed when he hears the bedroom door creak as it slowly shut, its final click echoing in the hallway.

His fingers curl around the bedsheet, he turns himself on his back. The white of the ceiling is what he allows himself to see.

IT steps through Dib's room and makes it's way towards the bed, IT stands at the foot for a moment.

Dib swallows nervously, his throat tight as he held his breath.

IT reaches over and pulls off the blanket that was tucked into Dib's sides slowly, and the way IT climbed into bed was such a jarring movement that it floored Dib's best attempts to keep still.

The hissing and clicking of IT's tongue makes Dib think that he should be scared, but he is reminded otherwise when he feels a hand brush his scythe-like hair back lovingly.

Their bodies are pressed together, and IT decides to wrap it's arms around Dib's waist, burying it's face into Dib's hair. IT sniffs at him and it makes the boy flush, pressing his cheek against the smooth skin of the stranger's.

The boy hooks his leg around the other's.

IT murmurs something Dib can't understand into his ear, indistinguishable words that managed to sound soothing and Dib is aching to be kissed. And as if IT knew, it reaches up, parting the boy's mouth with It's lips and licking Dib's teeth. The boy feels the other lower it's head, a hand pawing at the skin stretched tightly over the boy's ribcage as it laughed softly.

IT rests a smirk against Dib's side before sinking it's teeth in, Dib moans, his back arching and his toes curling.

Dib never locks his window, and every morning he traces the pretty imprint of teeth on his skin, humming happily.

(Rain peppers silver on the windows; outside, it patterns spots on bare green skin-sizzling-and IT runs a finger down a blade of grass.)

xxx

The screaming, tumbling mass of black hair flew across the lunch room in an alarming rate, causing the tray that Dib was carrying to also fly out of his grasp - the contents catapulting forward and splattering against something that Dib couldn't see as his line of sight met with the lunch room floor.

All thanks to the two kids that pushed him.

Dib gets up, his legs creaking as he groaned, he looked ahead-bewildered-as he saw that Jessica, was now covered with ketchup and rice.

"I-I'm really sorry, I..."

Jessica growls, teeth exposed as her lips peel back in a snarl, as if signaling Torque to attack. Suddenly, a strong hand twists Dib's shirt in his clutch, the fabric choking him quickly.

"Geeze, you'd think with four-eyes you'd be able to watch where your going!" Jessica hisses, brushing off a few stray pieces of rice off her skirt.

Torque laughs, as if in agreement and Dib wiggles around in his grasp, feeling small and helpless.

"I didn't mean to-"

It's then, Torque begins to shove peas down the front of Dib's pants, the awkward moist feeling makes Dib squirm. Jessica sticks her tongue out at Dib, before scooping up the mashed potatoes from her tray and plopping them on his head. She giggles behind her dirty fingers.

"It's okay, Dib" She jeers, and Torque finally lets go. "I guess we're even."

Dib blinks at the blonde twists of the girl's hair dangling slowly behind her neck, wondering how someone so pretty could be so mean and acerbic.

School is over, and Dib's eyes water, they do not stop watering.

He arrives home. Book bag landing on the floor with a soft thud and Gaz, who got home before he did, sitting on the couch. She looks up and sees her brother's red, puffy eyes.

She doesn't ask what's wrong. She isn't sure if it was because she already knew, or if she didn't care.

xxx

Softness, on lips. They tingled, almost itched and burned.

Sheets tangle at Dib's ankles, he shifts underneath the body above him, once again. There's moonlight peeking under the blinds, a band across IT's back but all Dib can see is darkness.

It's too easy to curl IT's hands around his waist, too easy to kiss the back of his neck and let IT's fingers twist into the hem of his shirt.

He bites his lip as IT slides IT's hands under his waistband. Sometimes, Dib begs.

IT slips it's fingers around Dib's member and teases it.

It's too late to be coy, the boy shudders breaths through his lips.

Dib never knows what name to call.

xxx

"I forgot," Dib says to himself, listlessly.

It's raining again. His hair, wet, is smooth against his neck yet the jagged piece of hair atop his head keeps it's shape even with the cold water pounding against his skull.

Dib cuts through the woodsy area, not completely ready to go home to a house with a mean sister and an invisible father, his book bag is dragged through the mud - Dib yanking it by the arms as he didn't feel like carrying it.

_("How does it feel to be a complete loser?" Jessica asked, coiling one strand of blonde hair around a milky-white finger, her sandal-clad feet kicked aimlessly through a handful of dirt under her foot as she did so. It got into Dib's eyes, she had his glasses.)_

Dib can feel his legs weaken, his trench coat was soaked and he realized he didn't have an umbrella.

"I'm tired..." The boy muttered, dropping to his knees, then body hitting the muddied ground completely. "I should..."

Dib, despite being soaked to the bone, dry leaves and weeds pressed into his hair and his thighs - fell asleep.

xxx

Dib dreams of green skin and dark red.

xxx

Dib wakes up, raw-honey eyes opening up ever so slowly, fingers palming the wet grass. His eyes sweeped the ground as he got up with mild-interest, the sky was a very dark blue. He was supposed to be home hours ago.

Dib rubs the sleep away from his eyes, bending down and reaching behind him for his bag-

It wasn't there.

Dib's head whirled around to see where it went, but it looked as it had disappeared.

Dib blinked, what? Book bags don't just grow legs and walk away, where did it go?

The papery pale skinned boy sighed helplessly, it didn't matter where it went now, he had to get home. Bad things usually happened to kids who were wandering around at night anyway.

Dib had fallen into an even heavier sleep when his head hit the pillow at home, his wet clothes were tossed off carelessly to the side of the room - his duvet that bundled up his arms and legs made him feel warm again.

When the morning came, Dib woke up and realized his friend never came around to visit him, and he found himself very disappointed. He kicks off the comforter and pulls his legs up to his chest, biting his knee, his eyes watering at the thought that his 'nightly-visitor' might have lost interest.

His bag was waiting for him at the door, his notebook was open.

There is a Z engraved into the page, scratched in so hard by the pen that it tore through the paper.


	2. two

Dib is a pretty child. His short black hair had cropped neatly at the nape of his neck with no split ends, even IT considered that odd spike set on top of the human's head was endearing. Soft, pale skin that blended in almost perfectly with white walls, and a pouty pink mouth. An alluring pair of eyes, huge glassy orbs of gold.

IT loved his eyes, so much that IT often fantasized about yanking them out and putting them in a jar.

Big magenta optics watched as the boy maneuvered through the cut of grass, sitting under a shady area and falling down on his back. IT has seen him before, wondering around outside when he should be at home, dozing off in the grass.

The first time; it was a 'at first sight' cliché, IT saw Dib and decided almost immediately that he must have him.

IT followed him home, went to 'Skool' with him, slept in his room.

Dib never noticed he existed until IT started touching him.

xxx

The first time; IT noticed that Dib cried, very often, wrapped into a tight ball in his bedsheets at night - wailing inarticulately.

It made something uncomfortable bubble up in his insides, his human's cries made his body ache unpleasantly, he wanted to make the human feel better -

Dib's eyes widen as he hears the window open, he opens his mouth to scream but is cut off when he feels IT fall onto the bed, window slamming shut.

Jerked upwards, Dib finds his fingers gripping onto the sleeves of IT's uniform, his face is pressed against the slope of IT's shoulder and chest. IT sighs and pats Dib slowly on the back, but Dib still sobs.

Gently, IT disentangles itself from Dib, clasping his hands, "Shush."

IT kisses Dib on the mouth, slowly, warmly and it makes the boy's breath hitch in surprise.

IT drags it's hand up the inside of the boy's thigh, claws scraping against the flesh and the boys breathes in sharply, body tight in anticipation.

The boy's pants are down to his ankles, IT always starts with it's middle finger, slowly.

Dib rests on his back, one hand knotted in the fabric of the bedsheets while the other is wrapped painfully tight against IT's black stem.

IT reaches up, prying open the boy's mouth and bunching up his shirt, inserting it in and clamping it shut - Dib doesn't like the way the fabric feels against his teeth.

"Shhh." IT hisses, lowering itself again, lowering it's head.

Noise. Muffled.

Dib cries out, in a good way this time, and IT is very happy.

xxx

Jessica is awful.

Dib, more often then not, has vivid and descriptive fantasies about killing her. Tearing her pretty hair off of her head, beating her unconscious with a metal pipe, seeing if her insides are as ugly as her behavior deemed.

"Your so skinny, you kind of look like a girl," Jessica said, words adopting a teasing lilt. "Does that mean you like boys?"

Dib squeezes his eyes shut for a moment, trying to focus on the long-division problems in front of him. Jessica's insults shouldn't bother him, they aren't even clever, there almost as dumb as she is.

"No," Dib countered, "You should go sit down before you get in trouble."

"I don't _have_ to," Jessica spits, her manicured nails catching a loose thread on her outfit, she picks at the cotton - twisting it around one of her fingers until it was stretched tight. "Why are you such a geek?"

Her stupid questions continued, and Dib can feel his eye twitch.

"Shut up!" Dib replied irritably, turning around in his desk to snarl at her. She stood on the balls of her feet, leaning forward on his desk casually.

Jessica grinned a little at the explosive response she had prompted from him, Dib realizes this was a mistake, now she would never stop.

"Dib, why don't you have any friends? Do you get lonley?" She asks, voice soft and teasing.

Dib stays quiet, and Jessica waits so long for him to speak again, but he doesn't. She sighs, moving away from him and going back to her seat. Maybe next time.

xxx

Dib sat staring vacantly into the bedrooms walls, arms wrapped around his legs, his chin resting on his knees. At times like these, which were so often lately, Dib often finds himself wishing he had an imaginary friend.

Maybe his imagination was so pathetic that it couldn't even make up a fake friend for him.

The thought is too disheartening, he cries so hard that he finds himself exhausted, he crawls under the covers.

xxx

Dib hears footsteps in the hallway, a muffled hiss flitting through the air, shallow breathing and feet on floorboards.

Dib shoots up, quickly fumbling for the light switch-

The moon is peaking through the blinds again, filling the room with a dull glow.

A shadow plays across Dib's bedroom wall, one that isn't his own.

"...Hi..."


	3. three

Much later, a scream will fill up the early morning sky, and blood will paint lurid on the pavement-

Dib will regret them, those lies.

xx

IT's skin looks so cold, emerald in color and batting huge, ruby optics towards him flirtatiously. The bedsprings next to Dib's body squeak faintly, a single claw touches the skin of Dib's cheek and the boy gasps softly in excitement.

"Hello." IT rasps, the voice sounded odd, as if IT wasn't used to speaking english or even speaking at all.

It's the first time Dib ever heard IT speak.

Hands make it's way through Dib's hair, passing through the strand that escaped from the smoothed style. Painful throbs of need coursed through Dib's entirety as the other's mouth pressed a kiss into the side of his head.

"Are you-" Dib begins to sputter, but was silenced again by the other's icy mouth, gloved hands pulling a disappearing act up the boy's shirt.

"I missed you," IT utters, low and winsome, fingers tracing IT's name over and over again against Dib's skin; Dib's brain is hazy, unable to distinguish the letters being brandished into him. "Thought about you all day."

"I missed you too, I missed you so much." Dib said, words a mess on his limp tounge and his head is throbbing, something he felt often when IT's hands were on him.

IT's smile gleams with undertone, pushing lightly on the boy's tummy to push him back into the bed, legs dangling off the edge.

"I'm sure you missed this more." IT says, voice all of a sudden monotoned and Dib bites down on his lip, wanting to say something else but was distracted by Zim's fingers. They were toying with the buttons on his pajama pants, and Dib made a lackluster movement to bat the wandering fingers away.

IT laughs merrily, folding it's legs underneath itself, getting comfortable as he shoved Dib's pants down to his ankles. Dib clutches the bedding, scalding hot lava pooling in his lungs and around _other_ areas.

Dib inhales sharply, his legs felt like jelly, he couldn't feel his toes and everything feels so blistering hot.

The bedding shifts with every movement of Dib's hips, he feverishly fucks IT's fingers, and IT watches impiously.

Dib makes the cutest face when he finishes, pitching out his orgasm and IT pulls out it's fingers, meticulosly cleaning it's gloves with Dib's dark blue bedsheets. The boy feels although his bones have melted, attempting to find his pants but gives up half way, face planting on the bed in order to slow his heart rate. IT had kicked said pants under the bed, just in case he was in the mood later.

"Tell me your name..?" Dib mumbles, still breathless and IT grins, white teeth coated with hidden venom.

"Zim."

xx

In the middle of the night, Dib reaches out to the side of his bed where Zim usually lays, but he feels nothing but his cold bedsheets and he blinks blearily at the empty space. His eyes open completely when he hears the bedroom door close.

Lacking in eye coordination, he stumbles off his bed, foot tangling in the blanket that spilled off the bed. Dib's stomach collides with the edge of his desk, and his computer wobbles from the impact, the boy's eyes squeeze as he slides his glasses up his nose.

Dib makes it to the staircase, even though he was half-asleep and didn't remember walking there, he sees Zim unlocking the front door and wondered why he didn't just leave through the window.

"Zim." Dib hisses, and the alien looks towards his direction once before flinging the door open.

"Zim, wait!" Dib squeaked, missing the final stair. He stumbles, catching his hand on the guardrail before he fell.

xx

It might be raining again, but really, it's always the same anyway.

Dib had offered Zim his umbrella, and his heart jumped when ivory fangs showed in a feral grin, eyes fluttering in approval.

Dib's clothes began to dampen and stick to his little frame, Zim didn't seem to take notice as his military boots clicked noisely against the wet ground.

Dib holds the umbrella over Zim's head, shivering in the cold rain as it pebbled against the cracked concrete of his neighborhood. Not paying attention, Dib accidently tilts the umbrella to the right, and Zim hisses when a drop of rain brushes against his cheek.

"S-Sorry."

Dib pulls the sides of his trench coat over his pajamas in a feeble attempt to get warm, but he was completely drenched, rain clinging to his skin and draining away all body heat. Following Zim was hard, his shoes kept sliding against the pavement messily.

The houses and streets began to disappear with the direction Zim was walking in, trees and bushes surrounding them both.

Zim is humming something about April showers, and his finally stops walking, making Dib stop short behind.

"You can stop here." Zim says softly, and Dib blinks, rainwater slides down the front of his glasses.

"So, um." Dib says, coughing and Zim turns around, antenna's perking.

"Where did you come from?"

Zim smiled, slow and indulgent before pointing to the sky.

Dib's mouth shut into a tight line, cheeks flushing red, of course that's where he came from. Aliens come from _space._ What a stupid question.

"I-I mean, what planet?" Dib stutters, trying to cover up his stupidity. Zim is pleased with the boy's struggling, a smirk gracing his face. "I mean, like, did you come from Mars or something?"

Zim laughs, "No, maybe I'll tell you someday."

Dib pouts, his disapointment quickly replaced with light-headed euphoria as Zim leaned over to kiss him.

Dib likes to rub his tongue against Zim's sharp teeth.

"Um, you'll come back right?" Dib asks as Zim nibbles at his bottom lip.

Zim nods, his eyes are still closed. Dib kisses him sloppily, getting a little carried away and not at all noticing the umbrella being snatched from his hand.

Zim's body pulls away from Dib's, blinking as if he's been somewhere far away, he holds the umbrella over his head now and Dib stares at him stupidly. Zim's breathing is weird, like he's trying to control himself but is failing.

"You should go back home now." Zim says, voice distant and Dib nods.

Zim immediatly begins to leave, ending all conversation between them until next time, and Dib shivers again-Zim's abscene making him remember how deathly cold he was.

By the time he comes home, the morning sun is peaking over bulidings, and Dib's lips are a pale shade of blue.

xx

Jessica should know when to quit.

It's during arts and crafts time, and Dib thinks that Jessica is somehow meaner during this time, mostly because this is the only time where she can pay attention to Dib at all.

Dib sniffs, ignoring Jessica's chatter the whole time and the blonde is not at all pleased by it. Dib is only interested in the wax crayon shavings that litter his desk, blowing them away lightly and Jessica is all of a sudden hit with a (not-so) brillant idea when her eyes fall apon some grey paint.

She lifts herself up from her chair, sandals clacking against the floor in order to alert Dib, who still doesn't look at her.

She pries the top of the paint container from the rim, looking at the ugly color of grey inside it, she coughs lightly and moves next to Dib again.

Dib doesn't look, but he isn't deaf.

"You know what's a weird color? Grey."

Dib blinks, rolls his pretty, gold eyes. What is she talking about now?

"You can't really stick grey into a rainbow, it's such an ugly color, and no one really likes it."

Dib's heart sinks, he knows where this is going.

"It just doesn't fit in with the others."

Dib twitches.

"Kind of like you, Dib."

_Stop._

"Isn't that just so _funny_?"

Dib wishes he was hollow, so he couldn't feel a thing, but he can still feel the paint spill and splatter all over his clothes when Jessica dumps the paint over his head.

(The students laugh.)

It happens too quickly, Dib is racked with sudden rage, every bottled emotion spilling onto the surface in one violent display.

Dib is hitting Jessica, _hitting_ her, a fist went flying into her jaw and a well-aimed kick into her ribs. He's left her bruised on the floor, weeping like he did whenever she taunted him. But Dib's not done yet.

(The students watch in complete horror, no one stops the troubled child, not even Ms. Bitters; who seems way too amused to end it.)

He grabs her by her pretty, _blonde_ hair, fumbling to get the scissors on the nearest desk.

(The cute ones, the kiddie scissors, that had blue blades and the end was made to look like a goldfish.)

Dib cuts off a chunck of lovely, blonde coils, and the girl screams. He could hit her all she wants, it would never hurt worse then losing her precious crown, her _hair._

Her cheeks are stained with tears, and Dib struggles to catch his breath, chest heaving. He's not sorry for what he's done, Jessica has been knocked off her pedestal, and by Dib of all people.

Ms. Bitters is barking something about a months worth dentention, but Dib can't hear her over his own laughter, boardering on deranged. Dib laughs like it's the funniest thing in the world.

(And it is, it is!)

Dib throws the strands of hair at Jessica's face, and he watches her pick them up, utterly heart-broken. Just like Dib, everyday.

Zim would appreciate this.


End file.
